


This for That

by DMitchell1985



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Halloween, Holiday Sweaters, M/M, Snape Lives, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are petulant lovers for, if not to carry on when required to attend a Halloween party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This for That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/gifts).



> **Rating:** Very light PG.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter_ series.
> 
> **Notes:** This double drabble isn't canon compliant at all. Severus' death and Draco's marriage were totally ignored in the making of this fic. This double drabble was written for [libco](http://libco.livejournal.com) for [HP Halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com) 2013.

"Stop tugging at it!" Draco sighed, batting Severus' hands away from the hem of his brand new jumper. 

They were doing Halloween at Hermione and Ron's this year in the Muggle world, the _Muggle_ way. Or, as close as Draco could push Severus to it. His lover had flat out refused to don a costume, but had reluctantly agreed to wear a Halloween jumper over trousers. Draco was convinced that Severus' surly opposition to their going rather than their attending the party itself would drive him mad.

"It looks ridiculous! I don't know why I let you talk me into coming!" Severus hissed through thinned lips. "I have-"

" _some very important potion experiments to tend to!_ Yes, I know. Need I remind you that you _always_ have an important experiment to fiddle with?" Draco said, cutting off the same excuse Severus had been repeating since Draco had informed him of the soiree. 

"Besides, _professor_ ," Draco whispered in the way he knew got Severus' pot bubbling. "How can I reward you for your good behavior if you've done nothing to earn your prize?"

With a press of his palm to the front of Severus' trousers, Draco turned to ring the doorbell.


End file.
